Broken wings
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: after darian hurts himself, something happens, and he is cruel and mean to serena. serena uses the crystal to get over him, but then she gets addicted. along with a new evil coming, she changes her whole life, her appearance, her happineness. darian for s
1. This Can't Be Happening

PROLUGUE: this can't be true  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: please don't get mad if you love darian. i love him too. just had to be done. if you have any ideas, or things that can make this story better, please tell me! hope you enjoy the story and please review! love ya all!  
  
disclaimer: i am not the creator of sailor moon. i wish i was... but no. sorry.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
As Serena buttoned up her pink raincoat, ready to go visit her boyfriend, darian, she began to hum to herself whatever was on her mind. She put up her hood, smiled to herself, and put on her boots and grabbed her umbrella. "Mom, I'm going to darian's!" Serena called as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Honey, I thought you hated to go out in storms?" Serena's mom, ikuko said as she dried a plate looking at her daughter's sapphire eyes. "I-I do mom. But... but I want to see darian real bad." Serena began to think why she was about to go out in a storm, and be scared to death. "I'll manage." Serena smiled and waved good-bye. The thought of seeing darian, and embracing in his arms, gave her strength, and helped her not to be afraid of the storm. "Be back by 10, dear." Ikuko smiled as she walked back to the kitchen. Serena opened the door and walked outside and flipped up her umbrella and opened it. it was about 6 o'clock at night, and was storming outside. Serena smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. Today was a very special day. Today was she and darian's anniversary. Which meant they have been together for 1 whole year. Earlier that day, she and darian went out and had a fun time. but something seemed wrong with him. He acted sad, and held a mask in front of his face, showing no expression, but false lies. He seemed sad, and was hiding a deep secret he wanted no one to know. She was going to surprise him by going over to his house with a box of cookies she made after she got home from going out with darain. They were of bunnies, stars, moon shapes, and hearts. She was going to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder, and Serena jumped and screamed. It began to rain harder, till it was pouring down. Serena better make it to darian's quick, or she'd be drench by the time she got there. Suddenly, Serena heard sirens coming from behind her. She looked behind her, interested; she turned her head, as her silky hair swooshed in front of her. Instantly, an ambulance drove right past her, followed by several police cars and a fire truck. "Hm... wonder what happened." Serena thought as she began to walk faster. There was a crack of thunder, and a hit of lightning that lit up the atmosphere. Serena looked ahead, to see the cars parked in front of darian's apartment. Serena began to run down the sidewalk towards darian's apartment. She suddenly tripped and fell down. Her bag of cookies spilled across the pavement and began to get soaked by the pouring of the rain. She was helped up by a police officer shortly after. Tears began to fall freely down Serena's cheeks as she saw the people from the ambulance go into darian's apartment. "Miss. Are you ok?" the man asked letting go of her and looking deeply into her sapphire eyes she owned. "Is darian alright?" Serena asked. "Miss? Who are you?" the man asked. "I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena replied. "Are you relative?" the man asked kindly. "N-no... he-he was an orphan. I'm his family; I'm his girlfriend." Serena replied.   
  
"Well, Miss Tsukino, your boyfriend, had an accident. He lost a lot of blood, by slicing his arms, with a knife. We are still not sure if he did it on purpose, or on accident." The man explained. "W-what? My darian would never try and hurt himself! I know him! He would never!" Serena defended darian. "Has he been acting strange in the past week or so?" the man asked. "Yes, he has actually. He seemed to be hiding something from me. That's why I came, to see if he was ok, see, today was our 1 anniversary, we've been together for a year, and we went out earlier, and he seemed sad... after he dropped me off, I made a batch of cookies for him." Serena looked down to see them nearly gone. She began to cry silently. "How old are you?" another man who heard Serena's story came up behind the man. "15." Serena choked. "And you are going out with a 19 year old?" he asked. "What are you implying?" Serena asked "Whoa... I must stay away from ami for a while. I'm using huge words I have no clue what they mean..." Serena thought to herself. "I'm not implying anything. But its pretty odd how he is going out with you..." the man smirked. "Martin. Please..." the first cop asked kindly. "Whatever mikale." The man muttered as he walked away. "Is darian going to be ok?" Serena asked. "We don't know. They are taking him to the hospital right now. Would you care to go with him?" mikale asked kindly. "Yes. Please." Serena replied. Mikale squatted down and picked up Serena's bag, and handed it to her. "There's still some in there." He said smiling as he they both walked to the ambulance just as darian came out on a bed unconscious being rolled into the ambulance by some doctor people. "Yakii! Can this girl go with you guys? She's the guy's girlfriend." Mikale asked one of the doctor people.   
  
"Sure. She can tell us some things about this man." Yakii said hopefully. Serena got into the back of the ambulance and looked solemnly at darian. "Do you know his name?" A woman asked. "Darian... Darian Shields." Serena choked out trying not to cry of the state darian was on. "Well, ma'am, your boyfriend, had a serious accident. He called, and he reported he made a serious mistake... we don't know what he meant, and then he told us where he lived, then the connection got lost. When we got there, his arms were cut terribly. These cuts he owned, were like previous ones we've seen faintly on his arms, as if he tried before. He has lack of blood, so we had to give him some from donations... does he have any family we can contact?" the woman asked. "N-no... darian was an orphan all his life... I'm his family." Serena sobbed. "Will he be ok?" Serena asked as the woman wrote things down. "We don't know. We hope so." The woman claimed as they arrived at the hospital. They took darian out and made Serena wait in the waiting room. Serena sat uneasily in the chair and looked out the window. The moon and stars were hidden behind the thick clouds, and people around her were crying, and sobbing. Some were coughing and sneezing. As Serena glanced at her watch, which read 7:00, and the phone, she thought it would be wise to call her mom and tell her what happened. So, she did.  
  
Her mother understood and told her to stay with him the whole time and call when she had to go home. Then she called the scouts, and in 10 minutes, they all arrived to try and cheer Serena up. "Is darian going to be ok?" mina asked as they all walked up to her. "I-I don't know!" Serena began to cry freely as she fell onto the floor. Rei helped her into a chair. "Shut up Serena! I know this is a hard time for you, but quiet down! Everyone is starring!" rei barked. This made things worst. Serena cried even more. "Miss Serena tsukino?" a doctor came out. "Is darian alright?!" Serena had suddenly jumped up and stopped crying. Wiping her face, she looked eagerly at the doctor who stood in front of her. "Andrew?" Serena blurted looking surprised. "hi Serena." Andrew replied smiling. "Is darian alright?" Serena asked grabbing Andrew's doctor coat and looking as if darian already died. "We did everything we could." Andrew began. The girls gasped. Serena's eyes began to fill with tears. "But... he's ok. He's in a survival state, although he lost a lot of blood, he will be ok. You can go see him in room 313 if you want." Andrew explained. "I love you Andrew!" Serena said hugging Andrew and zooming down the hall to room 313.  
  
Serena crepted into darian's room. There was little light that was visible from a little lamp on the other side of the bed by the window. Darian was sleeping peacefully in a bed. "Darian?" Serena asked looking at him. "You should let him rest Serena. He's been through a lot." Andrew explained as him and the girls walked up to her. Mina put her hand and Serena's shoulder as Serena knelt on her knees and put her elbows on the bed and clasped them into a praying position. Soon, after awhile of nothing, darian stirred. "Ohhhhh..." darian groaned as he felt his head. Bandages covered darian's arms, from where he was cut. "Serena?" he asked looking at Serena. Serena looked up at him before she smiled and hugged. She stood up, looked at him, and SMACK!  
Serena had slapped darian. Everyone looked at her in complete shock. "You scared me half to death! How could you put yourself into danger!? What were you thinking? How did it happen? Did you mean to? Why didn't you tell me something was wrong? I came to visit you and saw all these people in front of your house! I was so scared! I baked you some cookies to! But nooooo! You had to go and get hurt without trying them!" Serena began to scream at darian with rage.   
  
When she was done, everyone blinked and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry, Serena." Darian said slowly. "What-happened darian? Spill it! What'd you do?" Serena asked crossing her arms. "I-I don't want to discuss It." darian said plainly. "Well your going to have to darian. For people won't think you need to go somewhere for trying to commit suicide." Andrew explained. "I was cleaning my dishes, and sat a knife down, then bumped it and tried to catch it, but I didn't get to it at the right time and it cut me. That's all. I was bleeding everywhere. Then I hit my head after I called the police, and blacked out." Darian explained. "Promise?" Serena asked. Darian nodded. Serena whimpered before she clung onto darian and cried in relief. "I'm so happy you're alright!" "Yea, me too, Serena." Darian replied hugging her softly back. "So, when can I get out of here?" darian turned to Andrew. "Um, tomorrow you'll be able to. We'll have to give you some meds for pain, and some stuff to change your bandages and anointment to keep it clean. But other than that, you can go soon." Andrew explained smiling. "Great." Darian replied laying up as Serena let go of him and grabbed a cookie that was on a table aside of her. Soon, everyone had to go, but Serena was able to stay with darian throughout the night. She called her parents and told her, and they said it was ok.   
  
The next morning, she and darian drove home in darian's car that Andrew got the night before for darian. (Hey! They're great pals. What are friends for?) "Darian... yesterday, when we were out, you seemed-you seemed like something was wrong. Like you were hiding something from me. You didn't seem all like you usually are. All cheerful and loving, but yesterday, you seemed sad." Serena explained as she looked at her knees in the passenger seat. Darian looked away from driving for a sec before turning back. "I felt sick yesterday." Darian said plainly. "How come you didn't tell me?" Serena asked. "Do you always ask questions?" darian asked stubbornly. "W-what? Darian. I am just wondering... I'm sorry." Serena replied looking out the window. "Well... I don't care. You are very annoying when you keep asking questions about me. There are some things I don't care about sharing." Darian explained. "What's wrong darian? Why are you being so mean to me?" Serena asked confused. "Because I'm tired of you. Always being nosy, and crying away, thinking I have to do what ever you want me to. Do you ever think about how I feel? What I want?" darian asked. "of course I do! I care about you very much! That's why I was with you when you went to the hospital. That's why I stayed with you all night. That's why I bakes you cookies! I love you darian!" Serena screamed before she started to cry.  
  
"Why are you acting so mean? You're not yourself!" she shrieked. "Why? Why? Because I'm tired of you, the way you always whine when you don't get your way! The way you always are a klutz, and a little brat!" darian shouted. "Stop screaming at me!" Serena screamed as she plugged her hears with her hands. "Stop the car. I want out!" Serena explained. "Want me to stop the car, eh?" darian asked sneering. Serena nodded. Darian turned the steering wheel and drove into a car, another car, and another bashed into darian's car after that. The car flipped and rolled down a hill from the pressure. Serena screamed as darian laughed. "Heeeeelllllllp!" Serena screamed as they hit the bottom, crushed, stuck in the car, unable to move. Serena feared for her life, as for darian's. What was going on with him? Why was he acting this mean? This way. Was it a new evil that got darian and did this to him? Serena began to be unable to feel her legs. Her head was pounding; her chest was in pain, gasping for breath. Her lungs ached from screaming, and blood streamed down the side of her forehead. She had cuts and bruises throughout her body. Her whole body was hurting, tingling. She turned slowly to stare at darian. He was unconscious, lying on the steering wheel, his arms dangling freely; he was also cut on the head and bleeding.  
  
"Help me." Serena croaked. "Ami dying?" she asked herself as she swayed her head. Her head felt so heavy, as did her whole body. Her body was throbbing from the pressure metal crushing her body, the gushing blood from side, Serena gasped as whimpered as she saw it, and felt it. She soon fell, the seatbelt holding her from hitting the board on the car, she sat there, tears flooding down her cheeks and falling onto her lap. Why was no one helping her? She suddenly heard her ears being flooded by a long, constant ring wouldn't stop. She felt herself black out from the pain and weakness.   
  
******************************************  
oooh! what should happen next? tell me please! ideas are great! hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	2. Moving On

  
Chapter 2: Moving On  
  
Serena awoke on a bed with an oxygen mask on her. In front of her was a handsome man with dark green hair, and bright green eyes. Serena looked around breathing, as she heard the ambulance's sirens and realized she was in an ambulance. Next to her was darian, who was still unconscious. "Is he ok?" Serena asked weakly. "Please. Don't speak. Save you energy." The man begged. Tears began to flood Serena's eyes as she stared hopelessly at the still Darian. "What's wrong darian? What are you hiding from me?" Serena asked darian silently in her mind as they made their way to the hospital. Her whole body ached. They finally made their way into the ER and had to operate on Darian as well as Serena who was having chest pains, as well as her whole body aching. Hours later, they both survived and were placed in the same room on white beds, under white sheets with beeping monitors next to them. Soon after, the whole gang arrived to try and cheer Serena up with gifts of all kinds, candy, balloons, and comics. But nothing seemed to work. "Serena… what happened in the car? How'd it happen?" Lita died to know. Serena was fighting to tell or not to tell them about darian, and finally decided that it was the right thing to do. After she explained it, they all stared at darian sleeping back to Serena who was trying not to cry.   
  
"Are you sure?" ami asked. Serena nodded. "Yea. He went totally bogus on me, shouting at me, telling me how annoying I am… then I told him to stop the car, and he got all hysterical and jammed into a car, and we rolled down a massive hill into trees." Serena explained. "That bastard!" rei muttered. her hands were in fists and turning pale white. "What's wrong with him guys? why is he acting this way?" serena asked looking out the window. "don't worry serena. it's probably from stress. you know how he is... in a week, he'll be like old times." mina tried to comfort serena, but nothin worked.   
  
weeks later, serena and darian were let out of teh hospital. darian went directly the opposite away from serena, and never spoke to her. serena was devasted, and locked her self up in her room day and night, not eating, or laughing. the only time the scouts saw her was at school, and she wanted to be alone there too. they never saw darian anymore, and felt like they were all getting away from each other. soon, the scouts started to not speak to each other that much. they were to concerned in thier princess, serena to care about anything else. One day, serena was walking home from school alone, and on a bench, she saw darian kissing another girl! his car was right infront of him, and she could tell the jacket and hair anywhere. serena gasped and told herself it wasn't real, but she couldn't help but believe it. darian glanced at serena and smirked. she kissed the woman again before walking over to serena, who couldn't move from shock. "What's going on darian?" serena asked trembling with anger and sadness. "I'm moving on, serena. its a new day, a new life. your just to annoyign and young to understand... we're over. done, capeach?" darian asked. serena slapped darian across the face before running across the street to her house. but all of a sudden, a car honked, and before she knew what happened, she was being hit by a car. she flew into the air, onto the car, and behind it. the car swerved to a tree. another car swerved to miss serena lying on the floor, and darian looked in shock as serena didn't move.  
  
but he merely smirked to himself, and waled back over to the woman, and they walked away. serena weakly got up crying, and held herself. people began to come over to see if she was ok. but she wasn't. she was suffering from heart broken. she got up, and ran to her house, up to her room, and cried till the sun set. serena was threw in living in a mere shadow, living a dream that would never come true. darian was never going to love her, it was all a lie, she wanted to get rid of the feeling... she held the silver imperium crystal close to her heart. "Silver crystal's power.... guide me throuth this harsh time. please make me get over the loss of darian, and move on." serena wished. there was a bright pink light, it blinded the room. the sun set, and as the crystal faded, serena fell on the floor asleep. her locket containing the crystal, rolled under her bed never to be found again. The next morning, serena woke up and yawned, still noticing she was on the floor, she got up. today, she felt great, she didn't care about darian, who how he felt about her. for once in a long time, she smiled, and ran down the stairs laughing. she ate breakfast, and hugged her parents. "What happened to you?" sammy, her little brothre asked. "I'm free." serena said smiling. "i'm going out. ok mom?" serena asked running to the door. she put on her shoes, and ran out the door. it was a saturday morning, and she felt like going wild.  
  
she walked into downtown and went to a hair style place. the woman took out her pigtails and started to wash her hair. Serena was going to change her whole appearance, and she didn't know why. after several hours went done, serena looked in the mirror. Her hair was cut, to her shoulders, and in a high pony tail, in a bun, that made her hair look like a fan. she had asked to put pink streaks into her hair, and they did that. her bangs were curled different, and the tips were pink as well. she smiled to herself and laughed, thanking the stylist. she then went to get her nails done. they were polished, and painted a pink glittery with butterflies stamped on each nail. the tips of her nails were blue, and had a little star stamped on the tips. she then, went to get a make-over. they gave her thick black mascara, and gave her eyeliner, on top, and on bottom of her eyes, made it smear, and made it bring out her saphire eyes. the lady then mascaraed the tips of her eye lashes pink, and gave a tint of pink eye shadow. they gave her foundation, and gave her a light blush, and bright pink lipstick. she then got crystal moon and star earrings, and got her right ear pierced at top, along with her nose, and tongue, and eyebrow. she was going wild! she also got some rings, and bracelets. she then went to a clothes store and got a whole bunch of guys' baggy pants, and black shirts with logos on them. when the left the store, she had a baggy, parachuit emerald green pants, and black, silver tennis shoes, and a black baggy, long, large shirt that said 'most people bury their demons, never to be seen again. others simply deny their exsistance. a rare few manage to come to peace with their demons. me-- i take mine out for coffee every week. i sometimes even let them drive.'   
  
she was walking home from the clothes store eating an ice cream and she noticed free karate lessons for ninjitsu. she easly went in and demanded to be taught. after her first lesson, she managed to beat up several advanced students, and decided it wasn't for her. she made her way home with head phones on listening to Korn, freak on a leash, and noticed darian sitting on a bench with that same woman as before. "whore..." serena muttered to herself as she got darian's attention by waving. "Hi honey! hows it going? i'd thought you could at least do better? but damn... a skank? so disappointed..." serena said nodding her head. darian's eyes bulged as he stared at the changed serena. "Serena? is that you?" darian asked stunned. "nope. i'm sailor moon!" serena screamed smiling. darian looked over at the woman. "do you know her?" the woman asked. "Yes. she was my ex, that went PSYCHO!" darian shouted. darian suddenly got his by a rock in the face. he rubbed his face and turned to serena, who was holding another rock, leaning on one foot, with her hand on her hip. she was tossing the rock with her other hand up and down grinning. she threw the rock at darian, but it didn't hit darian, it went into a tree. "you missed, bitch." darian explained. "on the contrary..." serena muttered walking off. The next moment, serena heard a woman screaming, and darian shouted "Bees" she then remember how he told her once, that he hated bees. she smiled again.  
  
she check her watch, and noticed it was on 3 in the afternoon. she called Lita on her commuicator. "Serena?" lita asked stunned. "hey Lita! wanna go catch a movie or somthing?" serena asked. "Ok." lita replied. minutes later, serena was at lita's house ringing the door bell. after ringing lita's door bell twice, the door opened, and lita was at the door, with her mouth dropped open. "ser-serena?" lita asked amazed. "Ta-daaaa!" serena said smiling. "sorry i've been so sad all this time... but i'm better now!" serena explained happily. "Why? is dariaan acting normal? did you guys make up?" another voice asked. all of a sudden, mina was at the door, with her eyes glittering. "You look fabulous! wow serena! cool!" she explained checking serena out. "Thanks mina. no... i don't care about darain anymore, or the fact that he's making outb with some whore. i'm free from his clasp, and living my life a different way. like he once said, before i used the crystal, it a new day, a new life." serena explained smiling. "used the crystal?" rei's voice was heard this time as she went to the door. "what'd you do serena?" rei asked meaning with the crystal, and seeing her, with her as well. "I asked the crystal to let me move on. and it worked. this morning, i felt great! exhilerating, like i just was born. i went wild. changed my looks, and had a great morning. then i remembered you guys, and how you were so saddened to see me sad, and i wanna make it up." serena explained.  
  
"We were over here to discuss you, to figure a way to cheer you up. and here you are, cheered up already." ami's explained coming to the door. "oh my..." she muttered seeing serena. "Ok... who else is here that i should know about?" serena asked. "Why don't you come on in..." mina suggested. serena walked into the doorway and noticed that all the scouts were here, including the outters, mini moon, and the starlights. "Why?" serena asked. "They just arrived. there's a new evil about to come, and they came to help us get ready." lita explained. "odango... what-happened?" seiya asked stunned. "seiya... seiya!" serena screamed as she ran to seiya and hugged him. "You're no longer odango..." seiya said looking at serena's hair. "But i like it!" he explained kissing serena on the forehead. "Are the lights back as well?" serena asked. "You bet. we have a concert tomorrow." yaten explained butting in. "yea. everyone's going to be there. you all can have backstage passes if ya want!" this time, taiki butted in. "Uh-oh..." mina muttered. "What?" everyone asked. "Look" mina said pointing out the window. everyone looked out the window. "Serena?" luna asked coming into view. "Hey luna, artemis, diana... rini!" serena said as rini came into view as well behind her. What happened to you?" artemis asked. "I got a new look." serena explained. "Are you and darian made up?" rini asked. serena shook her head. "no... he's going out with another woman, but i'm ok. i used the crystal to help me get over him." serena explained.  
  
"What? serena! now i'm not going to be born!" rini screamed. "Serena! you used the crystal's power to make you not be heart broken over darian?" luna asked. serena nodded. "You can't do that! when it wares off, you'll be worster than you were!" luna hissed. "That i'll just use it again, and again." serena said promptly. "It will suck you energy. you can't do that!" luna explained. "It's called moving on luna. hello!" serena explained. "i'm not going to be born. you and darian need to get back together!" rini barked. "Tell him that. he's the one who decided not to." rini explained. "guys! we have company!" mina explained from the window. "What?" everyone asked turning from serena to the window once more. "Someone's being attacked!" rei explained pointing to the girl with a demon on top of her. "It's the demons! he's taking her soul! we can't let him get it!" taiki explained. "A wha?" serena asked confused. "There is a demon, stronger than these demons, who lives on people's souls, to be young and powerful! we gotta stop that demon!" yaten explained. "Healer star power make-up!" yaten shouted changing into sailor star healer. "Fighter star make-up!" seiya shouted changing into sailor star fighter. "Maker star power make-up!" taiki shouted turning into sailor star maker. The scouts all took their forms as serena looked around for her locket.  
  
"Serena! why haven;t you changed yet?" mars barked as she glanced to see serena hastily looking about for her locket. "I-I can't find my locket!" serena gasped. "Where did you put it?" luna asked. "i don't know. after i used it last night, i fainted. it's probably in my room somewhere!" serea explained. "Why didn't you wish to be more responsible? huh? you should of done that as well!" mars barked. "AHHHHH" the girl screamed .the scouted ran out of lita's house, and serena, and the cats stayed in side and looked out the window. "guys! they need my help!" serena exlpained after ten minutes of watching in frustration on not having the capability to help her friends. "don't go out there serena! you can't without being transformed!" luna explained. "But they need my help!" serena explained. "That demon thing is to strong!" serena said wanting to go out there and do anything. suddenly ,she did, she opened the window and jumped out and ran to the scouts. the demon was about to blast mini moon, but serena got in front of her, and got blasted instead, sending her backwards into a tree. "Serena!" everyone screamed seeing her. serena weakly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. she was badly beatened. suddenly, a rose stopped the demon from gaining on serena. serena looked at the rose as the demon looked onward to see who threw it. secretly, she grabbed the rose, but was pricked, and her finger began to bleed onto the floor. "Ow!" serena winced as she sucked her finger.  
  
she grabbed the rose, as a peteal fell off, and put it in her pocket. she felt her side, and saw that it was bleeding crimson badly. "Tuxedo mask!" venus gasped as the demon attacked him. "venus love chain! encircle!" venus screamed hitting the demon. "We need to vanguish it!" jupiter explained. "yea. but the only one capable of that is sailor moon!" mercury explained. suddenly, the demon went after serena again. unable to think of what to do, she grabbed the rose from her pocket and held it in front of her. memories began to fill her head once more of her and darian. the spell she casted was wareing off. "NO!" serena screamed as the demon hit the rose, and suddenly turned into dust floating with the wind that just came. serena covered her eyes with hands and crying, still holding the rose within her hands. "darian..." serena muttered. "Serena..." the scouts all went to serena to see how she was, but tuxedo mask just began to walk off. "darian! because of you, i'm not going to be born!" mini moon screamed kicking tuxedo mask in the leg. tuxedo mask turned to darian, and turned to face the now rini. he put his hand on rini's cheek, and pushed her to the grass. "You were a brat anyways." darian explained walking off. rini began to cry as well. lita, Amara, and seiya started on darian, and began to chase after him. "You get back here you scared bastard!" Amara snapped. "don't!" serena sobbed. Wha?" everyone asked surprised. "Let him be." serena explained showing her red eyes.  
  
"What is even wrong with him? why is he acting this way? serena? what did you do to him?" rini asked trying not to cry anymore. "i didn't do anything!" serena replied. "Yes you did!" rini expained hitting serena and running off. ami ran after her. "How did that demon turn to dust?" mina asked. "Your hands!" neptune gasped seeing serena's hands were bleeding. "It was from the rose. it hurt when i touched it, as well as the demon." serena explained not letting go of the rose. blood dripped onto her pants. "Let go of it, moonface. its not worth it." amara explained trying to comfort serena. "i don't want to forget about him. i don't want to. i want to know what i did wrong. now that i think about it, it had to be me. he was fine till our aniversery..." serena explained. "What ever happened to moving on?" rei asked. "I don't want to move on!" serena screamed as she suddenly began to cry into the grass.  
  
  



	3. Addicted

Chapter 3: Addicted  
  
A/N: (This is a slight SHORT lemon. So BEWARE! If you don't' wanna read this, move to next chapter.) ~_^   
  
"Serena maybe you should go home and rest." Mina suggested. "You're right Mina..." Serena yawned, and they all looked at her tongue, then her eye brow, upper ear, and nose, and finally realized what she had done. "You pierced your body!" Rei snapped. "You finally realize that Rei?" Serena asked. "Well YA! We were too over reacting about you clothes and hair, to be worried about any piercing!" she explained. Serena sniffed and got up. She slowly walked home thinking about Darian, made her head hurts. When she got home, she fell onto her bed crying. Luna was right; it would hurt more after it wore off. She got up, and dropped to the floor and began to look around for her locket. She needed that locket, to get over Darian. But she could not find it anywhere, and she began to stress out. Every minute, she began to miss Darian. Serena finally fell onto her bed and frowned. "Luna! Where's my locket!" Serena questioned as her feline guardian came striding into her room. "I'm not telling Serena. Its mind absorbing yourself." Luna replied sternly. "I just want to forget." Serena explained. "Serena... you have to learn to get over something without the silver crystal." Luna explained. Soon after Luna explained that, the phone rang. Serena stared at the phone, not answering it. the answering machine came on. "Hey! This is Serena! I'm not here right now. (she's probably out chugging down junk food) SHUT UP! Anyways.... Leave a message, and I'll call you back as soon as I get home (as soon as she gets done stuffing her mouth with food!) Luna!" Serena's answering machine explained.   
  
*BEEP*  
  
"...Serena?" the voice spoke softly. "...Darian?" Serena asked shocked. "Serena... this is Darian... can-can you come to my apartment? I really want to talk to you. You looked great today, and I just cant resist seeing you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Will you forgive me? if you will, please come, in half an hour? Come alone, please. I've made a huge mistake, I don't know what came through me... and I wish it never did. I love you so much, and the way you look, and the way you acted. Please come to my apartment..." Darian's voice begged. "forgive me?"  
"I forgive you Darian! I forgive you!" Serena shouted to the phone as she got up and changed. she found a half black tube top shirt, and dark blue goochie shorts. She put on some huge hoop earrings, put deep black eye liner on, pink lipstick, and a bit of perfume, her favorite scent, moonlight path, and tied on her black boots. She flipped her new hair and winked to herself in the mirror. She totally forgot about Luna as she ran to the front door. She opened it, and walked out, shutting the door.   
  
She trotted all the way to Darian's before breathing deeply. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and Darian answered it. "...Serena..." he whispered letting Serena walk in. Serena stepped in and Darian shut the door, his hand still on the door, his eyes locked on Serena. Serena turned and faced her true love, and smiled. "Darian." Serena finally replied. "Forgive me?" Darian asked. Serena nodded. Darian leaned down, and locked lips with Serena. Serena closed her eyes enjoying the passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around Darian's neck, while Darian wrapped his arms around Serena's waste. Serena jumped up, her legs wrapped around Darian's waste, and Darian pressed her back against the wall, kissing her wildly, one arm, keeping Serena from falling, and the other hand, feeling Serena's leg up. They kept kissing wildly, tongue touching the other. Serena moaned with the feeling of being with Darian. they both had their eyes closed, and were enjoying the fabulous kiss. Darian began to kiss Serena's cheek, and then he went to her neck, still kissing it. Serena rubbed her chest against Darian's. And her now sweaty palms on Darian's back. Darian went deeper down kissing her, still kissing her neck. He then stopped and looked into Serena's sapphire eyes. "I love you." He whispered. Serena smiled. Darian held Serena and they walked over to the couch.   
  
He sat Serena's body on the soft cushions and removed his olive green jacket. He threw it against the door and flipped his hair. he then put his hands on the couch, on both sides of Serena's head, and hovered over her fair body and began to kiss her. He then took his hand and felt up Serena's half shirt, caressing her chest, still kissing her, and caressing her tongue with his own. Serena moaned as she began to lift of Darian's black shirt, finally taking it off. Darian pulled down Serena's tube top, and pulled it off, down her silky legs. He then unsnapped Serena's black strapless bra, and pulled it off revealing medium round breasts, with her pink nipples as hard as marbles, as the air of Darian's breath came towards her. Serena rubbed her hands against Darian's chest as they kept on kissing. Darian traveled his hand on to caress Serena's chest, enjoying the feel of them. He then pressed his bare body upon hers. He left one took his hands off her chest, and placed one holding her head slightly, and the other, rubbing her soft fuzzy pussy. Darian took off his pants, and shoes, taking off Serena's boots as well. He pulled off Serena's panties, and then took off his own black boxers. Serena took off her earrings and threw them on the table, grabbing Darian by the neck, and pulling him on her, rubbing his back, as they soon began to move up and down, back and fourth on the couch, moaning, and kissing.   
  
Darian began planted a kiss on Serena's tender lips, as he traveled down Serena's neck, down her chest, to her breasts, sucking tenderly on her nipples. Giving them both the same attention. "Darian" Serena screamed as they began to move again. Finally, after about an hour, then laid snuggled, Serena in Darian's arms, with the couch blanket over them, sleeping peacefully. "That was so good." Serena whispered. "Yea." Darian agreed.  
  
"But guess what?" Darian asked devilishly. "What?" Serena asked looking at him. "I now own you." He whispered as he stood up and put his pants on, leaving Serena speechless. "W-what?" Serena was confused; she blinked, her sapphire eyes glistening. "I own you. You are mine." He explained throwing his shirt on. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "I mean what I said! I own you! What ever I say, you must obey. If not, then it will not be pretty. You hear me?" Darian roared. "Now get dressed."  
Serena looked at him. "GET DRESSED!" Darian shouted, throwing a vase from the table at Serena. Serena threw her arms in front of her face, and falling to the pillow as the vase shattered on the wall, falling upon her, along with the water and flowers, that were in the vase. Serena screamed. She scrambled and grabbed her bra, snapping it back on. She pulled her panties back on, and found her pants, putting them on, and zipping them up. After finding her shirt, and throwing it back on, she flipped her hair and looked at Darian. "Go home. And if you tell anyone...." Darian paused as Serena grabbed her shoes and hurried out of the apartment. She ran down the sidewalk and fell to her knees in tears. But she got back up, and ran home, frightened.   
  
"Serena, what happened?" Luna asked as Serena slammed her door and fell upon her bed weeping. "Nothing, nothing Luna. We just... talked and stuff... he's still the same though... mean..." Serena sobbed.   
  
The next morning, Serena walked slowly to school, not caring about the time. She met up with the gang and went to classes. Throughout school, Serena didn't care about anything. She barely ate, and all she could do, was stare at the nothingness. "Serena? What's wrong?" mina asked sincerely. "Nothing." Serena lied. "I don't think its nothing, come on. Tell us." Mina explained in a soft but hearable voice. "It's Darian..." Serena finally admitted. "I thought he was something that he's not..." she explained. "You have to give up on him... he's not acting like himself... we need to find out what's wrong with him." Rei explained thinking. "But what?" Serena asked. "I don't know... but I'll find out." Rei whispered thinking.   
  
After school, Serena walked home just to find Darian waiting for her. She walked up to him, trying to get to her house. "Serena? I'm sorry about how I acted last night." Darian explained. Serena looked at him unbelievably. "I acted like a complete jerk. I want to make it up with a scoop of ice cream. What do you say?" Darian asked smiling. He looked sincere, like he meant it. "Sure." Serena said smiling. She hopped into the passenger seat, while Darian turned on the ignition, she fastened her seatbelt. 


	4. Addicted (REVISED)

"Serena maybe you should go home and rest." Mina suggested. "You're right Mina..." Serena yawned, and they all looked at her tongue, then her eye brow, upper ear, and nose, and finally realized what she had done. "You pierced your body!" Rei snapped. "You finally realize that Rei?" Serena asked. "Well YA! We were too over reacting about you clothes and hair, to be worried about any piercing!" she explained. Serena sniffed and got up. She slowly walked home thinking about Darian, made her head hurts. When she got home, she fell onto her bed crying. Luna was right; it would hurt more after it wore off. She got up, and dropped to the floor and began to look around for her locket. She needed that locket, to get over Darian. But she could not find it anywhere, and she began to stress out. Every minute, she began to miss Darian. Serena finally fell onto her bed and frowned. "Luna! Where's my locket!" Serena questioned as her feline guardian came striding into her room. "I'm not telling Serena. Its mind absorbing yourself." Luna replied sternly. "I just want to forget." Serena explained. "Serena... you have to learn to get over something without the silver crystal." Luna explained. Soon after Luna explained that, the phone rang. Serena stared at the phone, not answering it. the answering machine came on. "Hey! This is Serena! I'm not here right now. (she's probably out chugging down junk food) SHUT UP! Anyways.... Leave a message, and I'll call you back as soon as I get home (as soon as she gets done stuffing her mouth with food!) Luna!" Serena's answering machine explained.   
  
*BEEP*  
  
"...Serena?" the voice spoke softly. "...Darian?" Serena asked shocked. "Serena... this is Darian... can-can you come to my apartment? I really want to talk to you. You looked great today, and I just cant resist seeing you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Will you forgive me? if you will, please come, in half an hour? Come alone, please. I've made a huge mistake, I don't know what came through me... and I wish it never did. I love you so much, and the way you look, and the way you acted. Please come to my apartment..." Darian's voice begged. "Forgive me?"  
"I forgive you Darian! I forgive you!" Serena shouted to the phone as she got up and changed. she found a half black tube top shirt, and dark blue goochie shorts. She put on some huge hoop earrings, put deep black eye liner on, pink lipstick, and a bit of perfume, her favorite scent, moonlight path, and tied on her black boots. She flipped her new hair and winked to herself in the mirror. She totally forgot about Luna as she ran to the front door. She opened it, and walked out, shutting the door.   
  
She trotted all the way to Darian's before breathing deeply. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and Darian answered it. "...Serena..." he whispered letting Serena walk in. Serena stepped in and Darian shut the door, his hand still on the door, his eyes locked on Serena. Serena turned and faced her true love, and smiled. "Darian." Serena finally replied. "Forgive me?" Darian asked. Serena nodded. Darian leaned down, and locked lips with Serena. Serena closed her eyes enjoying the passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around Darian's neck, while Darian wrapped his arms around Serena's waste. She kicked off her socks and shoes, and kissed him again. They walked to Darian's room, still kissing.   
  
. "I love you." Serena whispered. "Yea." Darian agreed.  
  
"But guess what?" Darian asked devilishly. "What?" Serena asked looking at him. "I now own you." He whispered as he stood up and put his pants on, leaving Serena speechless. "W-what?" Serena was confused; she blinked, her sapphire eyes glistening. "I own you. You are mine." He explained throwing his shirt on. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "I mean what I said! I own you! What ever I say, you must obey. If not, then it will not be pretty. You hear me?" Darian roared. "Now get dressed."  
Serena looked at him. "GET YOUR SHOES ON!" Darian shouted, throwing a vase from the table at Serena. Serena threw her arms in front of her face, and falling to the pillow as the vase shattered on the wall, falling upon her, along with the water and flowers, that were in the vase. Serena screamed. She scrambled and grabbed her shoes.  
  
After finding her socks, and throwing it back on, she flipped her hair and looked at Darian. "Go home. And if you tell anyone...." Darian paused as Serena grabbed her shoes and hurried out of the apartment. She ran down the sidewalk and fell to her knees in tears. But she got back up, and ran home, frightened.   
  
"Serena, what happened?" Luna asked as Serena slammed her door and fell upon her bed weeping. "Nothing, nothing Luna. We just... talked and stuff... he's still the same though... mean..." Serena sobbed.   
  
The next morning, Serena walked slowly to school, not caring about the time. She met up with the gang and went to classes. Throughout school, Serena didn't care about anything. She barely ate, and all she could do, was stare at the nothingness. "Serena? What's wrong?" mina asked sincerely. "Nothing." Serena lied. "I don't think its nothing, come on. Tell us." Mina explained in a soft but hearable voice. "It's Darian..." Serena finally admitted. "I thought he was something that he's not..." she explained. "You have to give up on him... he's not acting like himself... we need to find out what's wrong with him." Rei explained thinking. "But what?" Serena asked. "I don't know... but I'll find out." Rei whispered thinking.   
  
After school, Serena walked home just to find Darian waiting for her. She walked up to him, trying to get to her house. "Serena? I'm sorry about how I acted last night." Darian explained. Serena looked at him unbelievably. "I acted like a complete jerk. I want to make it up with a scoop of ice cream. What do you say?" Darian asked smiling. He looked sincere, like he meant it. "Sure." Serena said smiling. She hopped into the passenger seat, while Darian turned on the ignition, she fastened her seatbelt. 


End file.
